THE FALL OF IGARASHI
by lyar-von
Summary: Fresh from a broken heart, Tora Igarashi decided to go back to his old lecherous ways. His bad boy antics had tripled ever since. However, his attention was now focused on their new English teacher who doesn't look her age and who has this super formal approach which caught his attention the minute she appeared in their class.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. I just want to exploit Tora Igarasahi for my own fantasies.

 **The Fall of Igarashi**

 **Chapter 1**

It was still 5:30 am but the rain had started to fall long before she was able to get up and prepare for the day. However, she knew that the rain can't stop her. She had been so eager for this day to come and nothing can ever stop her from doing what she had been waiting. After all, this is her first day in school.

" _This would be oh so fun! I finally am a teacher now! What's more, I will be teaching at the great Miyabigaoka High! This is my one of a kind chance to show them that I, Keira Matsumoto, am a great teacher! hihihi"_ she exclaimed while her hands on the hips, seemingly basking in her imaginary glory.

" _Nee-chan, you look like Tamaki Suoh in OHC. I highly doubt that you're students will respect you once you keep that silly attitude of yours!"_ Ren suddenly said through the open door, looking bored so early in the morning.

" _Crap, did I forget to close my door again?"_ Keira mentally sighed.

" _How did you know th-"_

" _How did I know what goes into that head of yours? Simple, you're my sister and you're an idiot sometimes, even though you look decent!"_ with that Ren quickly close the door of her room leaving her gaping with shock.

" _Ah, so my pig of a brother thinks that I'm an idiot! Well, let's just see about that!"_ Keira said while smirking. She gleefully picked up her towel and strode to the bathroom.

 **Two hours later...**

" _Makoto-san, you will be assigned in the high school department teaching English. I expect only the best from you, since you have been recommended by your former university as one of the best teachers they have ever produced,"_ Ms. Hanagata stated, her words formal and straight to the point.

She was called to the principal's office for her final instructions before heading out to her class that morning. She had been already introduced along with the other newly hired teachers in their morning assembly but she was the only one hired in the high school department, which was basically due to her fat luck!

" _Yes ma'am, I will do my best in the service of my duties and responsibilities and be rest assured that I will dedicate myself to that goal,"_ with a quiver in her voice, Keira answered.

Giving the slightest nod without so much looking at her, the principal then resumed reading the documents that were laid in her table. Keira, who was about to say something was caught in her breath when the principal once again spoke.

" _You can now go to your class, Miss Matsumoto,"_ as if shoo-ing her away. Immediately, Keira started to walk towards the door.

" _Oh by the way, before I forget, Igarashi-sama is in one of your classes. I do hope you do not do anything harsh that could anger him or endanger the funds of our school. Just so you know, their family is our largest investor, so basically they're the ones who let us eat and live. I hope you put that in mind."_

" _Yes ma'am. I will certainly do that."_

" _ **Wow, this sure is intense. I never knew that the sole heir of the Igarashi Companies is studying here. Well, what should I expect, this is an elite school so naturally, only those who can afford the tuition fees can enroll,"**_ Keira inwardly sigh. She is now walking in the hallway towards the high school building, where she is about to teach in her 8:00-8:55 schedule.

Dusting her newly ironed red and black uniform as well as puckering her painted lips, she immediately do a mental, _"Yosh!"_ and opened the door towards her class. It turned out that it was actually the class of the Igarashi heir. With a smile, she immediately walk towards the center of the classroom and introduced herself.

" _Good morning everyone, I am Keira Matsumoto and I will be your English teacher,"_ Keira noticed that somebody had already raised a hand before she was finished with her introductions.

" _Can I ask a question ma'am?"_ a girl with a long black hair asks, smiling genuinely to her.

" _Sure, what is it?"_

" _How old are you?"_

" _Oh, 24. Why?"_

" _You look younger than your age."_

" _Oh!"_ was her only answer. Truth to be told, she is usually complimented about how young she looked than her age especially since she had always wore her hair short. That is why she had grown her hair long in the hopes of looking her age and get the respect she deserved as a teacher in high school. Before she could gather her thoughts for a reply, another hand was raise.

" _Yes?"_

 _Ma'am, do you have a boyfriend?"_

Stunned, she mentally cursed herself for having very inquisitive students. Raising her eyebrows, she then answered, _"I think that is a very personal question so I will not answer that, I hope you understand,"_ she calmly answered, however inside she was mentally praying that her students will stop teasing her. _**"For Christ's sake I'm your teacher, I'm not a damn transfer student!"**_ She was mentally fuming, her thoughts still racing when she suddenly saw Igarashi standing.

" _Keh, was it really that hard to answer? Or is it because you really do not have a boyfriend, Miss Matsumoto?"_ smirking he asked. Almost everybody giggled at the challenging question and their attention zeroed on her expecting her answer.

" _ **What to do? What to do? If I lie, I'm sure they will see through me!"**_

" _ **Ughhhhh,"**_ she sighed.

" _Yes, I do not have a boyfriend. So what? Do you have a problem with that?"_ she almost angrily retorted. Almost.

" _Of course not!"_ the heir cheekily answered. _"Because, that is your problem! But since I am kind, as your School President, I, Tora Igarashi will help you find one!"_ he then confidently walked towards the center.

" _Listen up everyone, I, Tora Igarashi, challenge everyone in this class to find a suitable boyfriend for Miss Matsumoto. Anybody who can find her her perfect match will be granted one wish from me. Of course, I will be one to decide who passes and who fails as her boyfriend! So, I now declare Operation Find Ms Matsumoto a Boyfriend open!"_ the whole class erupted in fits of giggles and laughter as well as claps as the silly operation was announced while Ms Matsumoto sprayed on the floor, suffering from a terrible headache.

" _How did my first day come to this?"_

 _whew, that was tough!_

 _comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are very much appreciated!_

 _I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!_

 _Review if you have time please..._


	2. Chapter 2

**hi everyone! (^_^)**

 **thank you so much for your reviews!**

 **Tsuray: Lol. I'm happy that I made you laugh!**

 **Wikked: Your wait is now over! _~**

 **Personnnn: Yup, don't worry I plan to write this fic until the very end!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. I just want to exploit Tora Igarashi for my own fantasies.**

 **The Fall of Igarashi**

 **Chapter 2**

" _Urrggghh! This is so embarrassing!"_ Keira banged her head on her table for the third time. She had never felt so utterly embarrassed and ridiculous in her life.

It was already four in the afternoon. Most of the classes have already ended. Outside her window, she could see students doing club activities, enjoying one another's company looking so happy in their first day in school. While her she is, stuck in the faculty room, dead tired. She had just experienced the most unbelievable thing that could happen to a teacher.

" _How could it even be possible?"_ she groaned. Recalling the events happened that morning drained her energy not to mention those awkward stares she kept getting from the students and even from her co-teachers which sapped her remaining sanity.

" _This is all because of that idiot! Damn rich kids with so much time on their hands!"_ she muttered while roughly scribbling a miniature Igarashi on her notebook. It had a very large head with spiky pale lime-colored hair. She also added eyes that look like slits to make it looked more like a villain and placed two unusually large fangs on either side of its mouth. She was so engrossed with her drawing that when she stop and take a good look at it, she could not contain her laughter.

" _Serves you right!"_ she mentally shouted while attempting to prevent herself from laughing outrageously. However, her thoughts abruptly stopped when somebody spoke behind her.

" _Hi Ms. Matsumoto! I thought you went home already."_

" _Oh, Mrs. Takahara, good afternoon!"_ Keira bowed at the elderly teacher. She had known her ever since she was in high school since Mrs Takahara was the coach of the winning team that represented Japan in the annual International Science Investigatory Congress. They had been televised back then and it helped her make up her mind to become a teacher.

" _So, how was your first day?"_ the older teacher asked.

" _Hmm, it was great although one could say that I am not having a typical day for a teacher. Nevertheless, it was quite eventful."_ Keira smiled. That was the perfect way to describe her first day.

Laughter filled the faculty room as the older teacher laughed heartily.

" _I heard the Igarashi heir issued some silly challenge on your love life. That must be tough. I can only imagine the humiliation your experiencing,"_ a sad smile is now pasted on the older teacher's lips.

" _But I do hope you give the poor boy a chance, after all we all have certain moments in our life wherein we need someone to cheer us up. I hope you don't take his pranks seriously,"_ Mrs Takahara continued as she gathered her things and walked towards the door _, "Ms Matsumoto? Please don't be upset with Tora-kun, I'm sure he mean no harm and I know things will get easier for you afterwards,"_ and with that, the older teacher smiled and waved as she closed the door.

" _Huh? He must have charmed Mrs Takahara to his side! That idiot and his stupid schemes! How dare he brainwash the poor teacher's brain!"_ Keira mumbled as she hastily shade the head of her miniature Igarashi.

Just then there was a knock on the door. In came a slightly tall man with short black hair who is smiling formally which Keira instantly noticed as a fake smile, wearing a black butler suit with bow tie.

" _Good afternoon, Ms Matsumoto. I am Maki Kanade. I am here to fetch you since the President wants to see you in his office."_ the man politely said.

" _What does he want? And by the way, why does he send you here when in fact he is the one who wants to meet me?"_ Keira almost raised here eyebrows to her hairline earning a genuine smile from the poker-faced Maki.

" _It would be best to meet him now then, so he could answer your questions."_ Maki calmly answered while gesturing to the open door.

" _Hmmmmpp..."_ was only Keira's reply. She had no choice but to see the Igarashi heir.

" _I'm going to give you a piece of my mind!"_ she inwardly shouted.

The two walked in silence, with Keira getting almost always distracted by the structure of the Student Council building. She found it superbly appealing that the halls were beautifully carved with expensive paintings hanging in the walls.

They were already in front of the door of the Student Council office when they heard a faint grasp and a giggle.

" _Uhmmm, Tora-kun not there..."_ came a soft whisper from the inside.

Keira is now blushing and when she looked at Maki, he had already turned his head so she could not fully see his expression.

" _Tora-kunnn,"_ another breathy whisper was heard sending chills to Keira's spine. Without wasting a second more, Keira slammed the door open.

" _Just what do you think are you two doing?"_ Keira glared at the man who comfortably buttoned up his white long sleeve shirt without taking a look at the woman who had stumbled on the floor half naked, quickly gathering her uniform.

" _Ahh, Ms Matsumoto, please make yourself comfortable,"_ Tora gestured on the brown leather couch in front of his table. At the corner of her eye, she saw the girl disappear on one of the doors in the room.

" _Comfortable? How can I, when you're the one making me uneasy! Hey, what did you do to that girl?"_ Keira angrily asked without taking a step forward from where she stood.

" _Shhh, there's no point in talking about things that don't matter,"_ Tora sighed as he waved his hand to dismiss the matter.

" _By the way, since we are going to find a suitable man for you, could you tell me what your preferences are? It would help if you would be very specific,"_ Tora said in an uninterested tone.

" _What? You want to see me just for that?"_ Keira wasn't able to contain her fury.

" _Why else would I want to see you? Ahhh... don't tell me you have fallen in love with me already?"_

Keira was stunned.

" _Oh my, what a naughty teacher! To think that today is just your first day, tsk tsk tsk, I could already imagine the naughty things you would be doing after a month!"_ Tora said while smirking.

" _Shut up!"_ Keira slammed her fist on the wooden table. Anger is visible in every pore of her body.

" _You assuming little twit! You never really know how to value people's feelings, eh? I pity you. You're such a poor boy! You might be properly dressed and I'm sure your pockets are more than full but this I tell you, you will live alone with your money and you will die without anyone crying for you, you conceited pig!"_

In a blink, Keira slapped Tora's face hard and hurriedly run towards the door. Maki could only move quickly to check on Tora whose face was red and possibly stinging.

" _Tora, are you alright?"_ Maki inquired.

Suddenly, Tora did the most unexpected thing. He laughed!

" _Tora?"_ Maki is now confused.

After what had been a minute of pure and unrestrained laughter, Tora finally smirk.

" _ **That interesting bitch, I'll make sure she'll eat her words!"**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading everyone.**_

 _ **Comments are very much appreciated!**_

 _ **Please do this silly writer a favor, and leave some REVIEWS...**_

 _ **(^_^)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**hi everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and leaving your hearty reviews!**

 **I manage to get this chapter through because of you! xoxo**

 **Guest: Hahaha, I'm happy that you like this!**

 **Personnn: Lol... Can't really say anything about their development, coz they actually just go with the flow without my permission! (^_^)**

 **Bailey Webster: Thanks! I'm glad that you like this! Anyway, I can only write short stories since I easily got bored and lazy in typing longer ones, hehe.**

 **Wikked: Thanks! here's another chapter for you!**

 **SakKim 98: xoxo**

 **Tsuray: Lol.. We could arrange that, haha with Tora's consent, of course!**

 **The Fall of Igarashi**

 **Chapter 3**

"Crap! What was I thinking? I slapped my student! I could be sued for corporal punishment! What should I do?" Keira threw her toy ball harshly to her newly posted human-sized poster of her latest Igarashi caricature in her room.

She had hurriedly ran home after the incident and in the spur of the moment, had created her newest masterpiece inspired by no other than the Igarashi heir himself. She was now using it as her target in her imaginary volleyball match with Tora.

"Well, nobody could really blame me!" she again throws another shot towards Tora's head.

"After all, you provoked me!" (another shot)

"And it was even my first day!" (another shot)

"Besides, I don't even know you yet you dare to mess with my love life!" (another shot)

"And what were you doing with that girl?" this time she was just gripping the red ball as she remembered the situation she had seen as she entered his office. Once again, she blushed at the train of her thoughts.

"Nee-chan, are you sick?"

Surprised, she quickly turned towards her door and saw her brother standing.

"Me? Goodness, no! Why would I be sick?" she replied.

"You look sick though, as in mentally sick!" Ren laugh loudly.

"Ren!"

Ren was still trying to calm down his fits of laughter then, he seriously added, "If I had known that you're first day of school would turn up like this, I never would have encouraged you to pursue your dream in becoming a teacher!

"No, Ren, I'm fine so don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

"Oh, I'm not really worried about you Nee-chan, I'm worried about your students. What would become of them if their future is entrusted in you?" Ren teasingly chuckled.

"Oh, just shut up Ren! Can't you see I've got a problem here?" Keira crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh? How come?" Ren leaned on her wall to make himself comfortable.

"I have this psycho student who thinks he can do anything he wants to with anyone!"

"Hmmm... He sounds just like you." Ren nodded as if to confirm his newfound discovery.

Keira decided to ignore his brother's mockery.

"So? What did this student of yours do?" Ren is now eyeing the human-sized ugly humanoid sketch of his sister, trying his hardest to suppress his laughter at the sight of disaster in front of him.

"He wants to find me a boyfriend!"

"And?" Ren is so distracted that he could hardly understand what her sister is babbling about.

"And what?"

"Did he find someone for you already?" At last he composed himself.

"Nope... I mean, why would he even do that? Who would want other people to control one's love affairs? C'mon, I don't even want to have a boyfriend, much less have somebody find me one!" Keira exasperatingly said, she sat down on her bed and for the first time, she felt really tired and exhausted.

"Well apparently he is, and maybe, just maybe, he is also thrilled with the idea of playing matchmaker!" Ren calmly said.

"And I even slapped him a while ago!" Keira's eyes lit as she remembered for the nth time her latest dreadful encounter with the Igarashi heir and send a murderous glare to her innocent poster.

"Oh, really? And what did he do?" Keira had now caught her brother's full attention, who had unconsciously raised one of his eyebrows.

"I don't know, I immediately ran outside because I was nervous, but I heard someone laughing though, through the windows." Keira tried to focus her mind objectively on what had happened the whole afternoon.

"Uh-oh! Looks like you really caught yourself a psycho sister!" Ren once again chuckled.

"No way!"

"Oh yes!"

"Ren!"

"Hahaha..."

"Ren, what should I do?"

"Well, judging from his behavior, I could say that he has a problem or problems, and you are his diversion from his reality. And I think, the only way out in the situation you are in, is to find out what his problem is and help him solve it. As his teacher, it is your role to help him and maybe, he will behave normally towards you. Well, that is just me saying, but maybe you could..." Ren wasn't able to finish what he was saying for her sister is now shooting star towards him.

"Ren-chan, you're right! How could I not think of that? I am his teacher, so I must help him. His ways maybe barbaric but I think it's his way of sending SOS signals for help!" Keira has now folded her hands as if to pray. Imagining a chibi Tora crying and asking for help in his cute little voice and she, as a mature pretty teacher is comforting the little child.

"Okay, I'm going help you Tora-chan! So, don't worry okay?" Keira stood before her poster patting Tora's bulging head.

"Well, it's good that you understand now but could you please stop that, you're creeping me out!" Ren rubbed his forearms to ward off his shivers.

"Oh." Keira chuckled.

"So, I'll find out what his problem is and I am going to do everything in my power to help him. And, I need to apologize to him, too! Thanks Ren-chan for clearing my mind!"

"Tsk! You're so emotional Nee-chan, you have to control your emotions a little next time!"

"Hai! Hai!" Keira smiled while performing a hand salute towards Ren.

"So, does that also mean that you're going to put down your self-made poster of your student now? It looks creepy, you know!" Ren warily eyed the monster she created.

"Nah, I'll just leave it there, besides it's a first for me to actually draw a whole human figure. All it needs is a little color and then it's all set!"

"So you're planning to keep it?"

Yup! I'm going to keep my Tora-chan!" Keira's eyes were shining at her work of art while Ren sighed.

"Nee-chan, I really commend your eye for beauty!" Ren chuckled then added before going out of her room, "by the way, good luck tomorrow!"

"Yeah, thanks Ren!" Keira smiled.

That night Keira felt at peace with herself. She already knew what to do. And she is positive that she can help the Igarashi heir solve his problem, whatever it is.

"Good night Tora-chan!" She finally smiled at the poster next to her bed before succumbing into a peaceful slumber.

 _ **The next day...**_

Keira was early in school hoping to find the Igarashi heir in his office but was disappointed to see that no one is there. Just then, the door to his office opened and out came Maki.

"Oh, good morning Miss Matsumoto, do you need something?" Maki politely bowed.

"Ah, yes, is Igarashi-san in?" Keira asked, she felt rather stiff today, maybe because she is nervous.

"Ah, Igarashi-sama will be out for the whole week."

"Why? Is it because of what happened yesterday?" Keira asked, her voice is now full of concern.

"No. Rest assured that what happened yesterday is not his reason for not coming today. He has some important business to attend to, besides, he likes to personally supervise the preparations for the upcoming welcome party."

"Welcome party?

"Yes. A welcome party is held every year to welcome the students both old and new who chose to enroll in this school, and it also welcomes possible investors and partners in business."

"Ah, I see."

"By the way, the theme of this year's welcome party is Arabian Night. I hope you get your costume ready by Saturday night." with that Maki bowed and silently walk away.

"Arabian Night? Wow, this Saturday? Woah, this is really an elite school." Keira mumbled to herself.

"Well, since Plan A needs to be postponed, I need to proceed to plan B now." Keira added as she walk towards the school building.

The days had passed swiftly and Keira had busied herself gathering intel for her plans. She was so dedicated and so consumed on searching the probable problem of the Igarashi heir that she didn't notice that it is already Friday. She barely noticed the hustle-bustle of the people around her trying to prepare and follow up the costumes that they will wear for the next night's party. They were excited and there was festive air around the campus. She was still nowhere in her search and she couldn't even understand what could be Igarashi's problem not until she went to the powder room to take a leak.

She was in one cubicle trying to straighten her uniform when somebody entered and talked.

"Hey, you think she will come? she heard a girl's voice.

"I think so, she's invited you know, together with her fiancée since they're friends now." another girl answered.

"How could Igarashi-sama treat them as his friends?" answered the first girl.

"Well, that just means to say that Igarashi-sama is matured enough to accept that that girl is just not meant for him," replied the other girl.

"Poor Igarasahi-sama. I hope I can help him mend his broken heart" the first girl sighed dreamily.

"Huh, poor? He could never be poor! Silly! But yeah if only he'll take a glance at us then we might be able to comfort him and who knows, if he'll fall deeply in love with one of us, we might become his wife, and we could be rich! " the other girl said earning a chuckle from the other.

" _Ahh, so that's what happened!"_ Keira inwardly sighed.

She felt a pang guilt rising in her chest as she listened to the girls chitchat.

After making sure that the girls are nowhere in the area, she immediately went out of the cubicle, her guilt and sadness never leaving her now confused mind.

" _Now, I know why he acts so abnormal. I wish I hadn't known, so that I won't be this affected, urggggghhh..."_ she was now back in her own table at the faculty room sulking.

She had been sketching an alien look-alike figure in her notebook that she had endearingly called _Tora-chan_ in her mind. Knowing that the Igarashi heir is currently broken hearted had her so stressed on the matter. She sucked at sad love stories and most of the time she ended more brokenhearted than the character in the stories she had read. Ren would often tease her about her trait in indulging herself on the sadness and grief that oftentimes have no connection nor sense in her life whatsoever.

" _How cruel! How can love do this to you, Tora-chan? Is that why you want to find me a boyfriend? Because you think I am lonely like you?"_ Keira sadly sighed while caressing the alien-like figure in her notebook.

"Uhmmm, Miss Matsumoto, excuse me? Can I ask you a favor?" a male teacher who seemed worried stood before her.

" _Uh-oh, I hope he didn't see me having drama with Tora-chan here!_ Keira gulped in surprise before answering.

"Yes, Mr. Mashida? What can I do for you?"

"Could you please send these documents to the Student Council Office, I heard Igarashi-san is there today for his costume fitting and I don't really trust students to pass this to him since these are important documents, I would be very glad if you could help me with this."

"Sure, I will pass this to him now," Keira accepted the long brown envelope and started to stand.

"Thank you, Miss Matsumoto." Mr. Mashida said with a smile.

"You're welcome!" Keira replied.

 _ **At the Student Council Office...**_

"Ne, Maki, how was that teacher?" Tora asked as he tried to choose on the neatly piled Arabian prince outfits in his long table.

"Oh, you mean, _**that**_ teacher? Maki replied with a smile.

"Yes" was Tora's short reply while concentrating on choosing the right outfit for him.

"For the past days that you were not around, I have seen her somewhat snooping and searching for something. She seemed so focused that she did not even notice me standing beside her one time. She was mostly mumbling and babbling something incomprehensible that is when she thinks no one is around."

"Really? She must be too nervous or too guilty on what she did to me!" Tora chuckled as he picked up the white garb on his left.

"Serves her right!" He added then turned to try his Arabian prince outfit.

Meanwhile, Keira still in her brokenhearted-Tora-chan-chibi-mode nightmare, walked slowly towards the Student Council Office. She was unconsciously gripping the envelope hard which made her knuckles turn to white.

"I never knew that I could be the witness to the living proof of Kyoko Mogami's aphorism that love is the prelude to destruction and despair!"

"Tora-chan, I will save you, no matter what! I will never allow you to destroy yourself!" Keira decided. She was still wallowing in grief when she saw the object of her sadness.

"Oh, you're here!" Tora turned just in time to see the dazed state of Miss Matsumoto. Having no response he asked in confusion, " Are you alright?"

" _She must be too nervous to see me that she automatically turned into stone,"_ Tora mentally chuckled.

Little did he know that Miss Matsumoto's vision of him had been enhanced/reduced to that of a helpless lime-colored hair kid, so innocent and so fragile that Keira couldn't help but hug him.

"Tora-chan, I'm sorry..." Keira almost whispered her voice full of sadness.

"What the hell is going on? Maki?" Tora stared at Maki who was also stunned at the sight of them.

But Keira, who had her eyes closed, just pulled Tora tighter into her embrace making both Maki and Tora blush...


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everyone! (^o^)**

 **how are you? I am so sorry for updating soo late. I was so busy with school activities which makes me physically and mentally drained. Plus, I had writer's problems, yes, I actually don't know what to write for months, soo there, I am soo sorry. I hope this next chapter though will make up for it! xoxo**

 **The Fall of Igarashi**

 **Chapter 4**

Tora can't help himself but be pissed whenever he'd remember that eventful afternoon. He'd always end up confused as to why his crazy teacher hugged him for no apparent reason. He couldn't fathom why she acted that way. Thus, leaving him confused and pissed.

"Crazy woman!" he casually muttered as his thoughts wondered for the nth time to the hug he received.

The night of the party had arrived and Tora couldn't help but look forward to seeing the crazy woman of his nightmares. She had arrived fifteen minutes after him, who had fussed over the program and the venue like the teacher she was. However, he cannot tear his gaze away from her. After all, she had sparked an interest from him. Few visitors have already started to converse with him. It had always been the same boring business conversation, them asking and trying to suck up to his good graces and him dismissing them like a vermin in his sight. It's not that these people didn't matter, it's just that they didn't matter to him, for now, for his line of sight no matter how much he denied to himself, always go back to a silhouette of a certain teacher. He watched her in silent scrutiny as she talked with some other teachers.

She was wearing what it looked like a genie costume in mauve, with gold accentuating the edges of the cloth. She looked utterly good in her costume with her hair now in a high ponytail. She had applied a light make up on, emphasizing her expressive brown eyes whilst adding mystique to her beauty. No wonder some men and even boys his age flock to her side offering her drinks trying to get her attention.

He would have continued his observation if not for the arrival of a very important businessman his father wanted him to talk to. " _Later then_ ," he consoled himself, smirking as he headed towards the gentleman.

Keira had been awfully uncomfortable with her costume. She had always been the conservative type, usually wearing pants or long sleeves or long skirts. But right now, she had no choice in the matter since the female teachers were asked to wear the genie costume to have uniformity among teachers in the whole school. Yet the costume left her feeling exposed due to the amount of skin she had to show. Her upper arms, nape, upper back and a good portion of her belly are barely covered with just a see-through cloth. This caused her to shiver slightly, feeling anxious especially with the unwanted attention she had been receiving. She knew she was not the most beautiful girl in the party but the change in her appearance had somehow grabbed the attention of the people she knew and unknowingly the Igarashi heir, too.

Keira later found herself in the company of her co-teachers drinking an odd-tasting juice, merrily chatting and enjoying the party. It was not long after ten pm that Keira feels so hot that she needs some fresh air. She found the ambiance in the balcony refreshing and it calmed her nerves, realizing that she had a nasty headache coming as she felt a little dizzy.

"Hey Miss Matsumoto, are you alright?" Keira heard a low chuckle and felt a hand in her not so exposed hips. Turning around, she immediately knew who it was. He was the infamous handsome PE teacher, Mr. Kaede Ryuzaki. She unconsciously leaned to him, as she felt her dizziness getting worse, causing the other to smirk. She felt small leaning on the tall, well-built man.

"Sir Ryuzaki, I'm sorry!" wearily pulling herself away from him, Keira tried to politely put a distance between them.

"I didn't know you are there," she continued but it seems that her body won't listen to her. She felt weak and at the same time, dizzy.

"What is wrong with me?" she mentally worried all the while thinking how utterly slow her movements were.

"Oh, it's okay Miss Matsumoto. I can always help you," Ryuzaki said pulling her closer to him, almost hugging her from the back.

Keira's now too aware of the close contact that they had shared causing her senses to go haywire as she felt his hand caressed her exposed nape. To an outsider, it looked like a romantic hug from a lover but to Keira, it felt like her body is burned.

"Oh God, please help me," she mentally prayed.

Meanwhile, Tora had started to get bored of the party. He had been endlessly taking to businessmen since earlier, who have, in one way or another did or say something stupid that pissed him. However, he could only do nothing but retort sarcastically and smile, not a kind, apologetic smile but the one that shows he's pissed and merely controlling himself.

"Damn, crazy mongrels!"

There had also been a number of scantily clad girls who have shamelessly thrown themselves at him for the past hour or so, wanting his attention, which never fails to amuse him, " _Girls, no matter what they are, they're all just bitches!"_

Tora's mood didn't lightened a bit. Staying in the hall with nothing but gold-diggers kept him annoyed the rest of the evening so he decided to get some fresh air in the balcony. However, his sour mood took another level as he watched the scene displayed. Standing in front of him was his crazy teacher hugging another teacher and letting his hands roam along her body. They didn't notice his presence though.

Noting her flushed cheeks, anybody could tell that she's enjoying it. She never even tried to resist.

Tora almost turned his back when he caught a glimpse of her eyes. Her eyes, which usually filled with determination, laughter, mischief and sometimes a crazy twinkle are now filled with fear!

 _She's scared?!_

In a split second, he found himself walking towards them.

"Damn her!" he not too quietly uttered as approached nearer the two.

"Here you are Miss Matsumoto! I've been looking for you everywhere!" a deep voice suddenly exclaimed causing Keira to be yanked away from Ryuzaki.

Keira turned to see the Igarashi heir standing in all his Arabian princely glory, with a smug look on his face.

" _Thank God, Tora-chan's here!_ she silently prayed.

"I hope I did not interrupt anything," his dry attempt at teasing almost had him sound like a jealous lover. Almost.

Relief washed over Keira as she held her ground, not trusting to open her mouth but visibly happy at Tora's presence.

Without really looking at Mr. Ryuzaki, Tora gazed at Keira.

"I believed you have agreed to help me speak to some foreign visitors, Miss Matsumoto. Shall we go see them now?" Tora asked although he had sounded demanding.

Keira could only nod at Tora's words. She didn't really understood anything he had said but that didn't matter, what matters most is that she could get away from the pervert of a teacher.

Without turning back, Tora effortlessly strode towards the hall where the party still continued, Keira feeling nauseous, tried to walk beside him. They reach the gazebo in the ground floor. Tora almost felt relief at the sight of his limo parked just a few meters away from them.

"Wait, Igarasssshi-san! Please waittt, I caaan't keep up withhh yow," Keira almost stuttered without realizing. She had never seen this kind of Tora. He seemed pissed and she felt weak. She could never decipher what was his reason for saving her from the clutches of her co-teacher.

Immediately, Tora turned around, causing Keira who was still walking towards him to bump to his chest.

"Ouucchhh... Yow down't haaaave toooo beeee soooo rough yow knowwww!" Keira pouted, massaging her head.

"You're drunk!" Tora stated as a matter of fact, eyeing her disgruntled frame. Her ponytail's in a mess, with a few of her hair sticking out. Her eyes almost wet with unshed tears. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips look so soft despite a smear on the lower lip.

"Of course I'm notttt! Sayyy, can one beee drunkkk on a glasss of juuuuuice?" Keira chuckled. She look like a beautiful fairy under the moonlight rather than a disgruntled drunk genie.

"Nope, but apparently, you did not drink just any juice, seeing that you're drunk now. Go home now Miss Matsumoto." Tora then turned his back on her determined to leave her.

"Toooora-channnn, please dooon't leave meeee!" Keira immediately hugged his back and cried her heart's content. She couldn't understand herself anymore and she doesn't care. What she wants now is to get through these overwhelming emotions she didn't know what to do with.

Stunned, Tora abruptly stopped. He was glued to the ground momentarily.

"I still have other things to attend to, please excuse me," Tora eagerly took a step only to be hampered but Keira with open arms now in front of him.

"Nooooo..." Keira furrowed her brows, stubbornly meeting Tora's cold eyes.

"Get out of my way, stupid drunk!" Tora not too lightly pushed Keira to the side as he strode forward, but Keira managed to dodge and now tackled Tora instead, causing them to stumble in the ground, Tora under Keira who is now straddling him, releasing light punches on his chest.

"Nooo, nooo, nooo," Keira continued although feeling weak and somehow dizzy.

Tora on the other hand sighed and let her be. _Stupid woman!_

Sometime later, Keira feeling soo weak, felt something.

"Neee Tora-chann, I feel nauseous..." Keira said while covering her hand.

"What! Get off me! Now!" Tora almost screamed as he tried to push her to his side but to no avail.

"Tora- channnn, bwaaaaaarrrgggghhhhh... bwaaaarrggghhh... bwaaarrrgghhh..." Keira finally lose control and vomited right through Tora's chest.

"Urgghhh..." Tora could only watch in horror as his custom-made prince costume from the Arab Country was ruined. Totally!

 **A/N: Guys if you like this chapter, do please review.**

 **If you don't like it, please do tell me with a review.**

 **I would really appreciate it if you could help me make this story more interesting!**

 **Your reviews will help me write...**

 **Love, love, love,**

 **lyar_von =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone!

How are you?

By the way, thank you very much my avid readers for still reading my silly creation. I never really expected that until now you still like my story and because of you, I am inspired more to continue writing.

xoxo

 **THE FALL OF IGARASHI**

Chapter 5

Tora had never been so pissed and so annoyed in all his life than today. Who would not be? He was harassed by a drunk woman, no less, tackled to the ground, his judo skills never even used and had become the recipient of the glorious vomit of his drunk teacher.

"Get off me!" he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

But Keira had long been gone to her dreamland.

"What the fuck!" he cursed grabbing his phone in his pocket all the while pushing Keira to lie on the grassy ground.

"Maki, I need you to come here right this moment! I'm in the courtyard, yes, bring me an extra pair of shirt."

With that he flicked the phone off. He tried to sit up, careful not to spill the smelly mess in his chest to his custom-made pants.

While waiting for Maki, Tora couldn't help but look at the sleeping drunk by his side. She looked so peaceful and innocent. One could never imagine that this person possesses crazy ideas he couldn't even fathom.

Her face is framed by her thick midnight black hair. Her cheeks had that naturally pink soft glow which accentuates her simple and innocent beauty. Her soft womanly curves were also emphasized as the moon shone upon her. Unconsciously, Tora had been captivated by the gentle beauty of the sleeping figure.

" _When she's asleep like this, she looks more like an angel than a genie,"_ Tora inwardly thought.

At the corner of the courtyard, Maki appeared bringing an extra shirt that Tora requested. He was quite alarmed at what he had witnessed but made no move to announce his presence when he saw that Tora is silently gazing at the sleeping teacher.

The pair made a romantic picture in Maki's mind seeing that Tora is gazing at the sleeping beauty under the moonlight. And it seemed that everything is drowned on the magic that this single moment had created. One thing is for sure though; admiration is clear in Tora's eyes.

Clearing his throat, Maki silently strode towards Tora, who had managed to stand and changed his shirt to the ones Maki was holding.

"Get the limo ready, we're going to send this woman to her house." Tora coldly stated, his eyes now hiding whatever emotions he felt inside.

"As you wish," Maki replied, bowing gently.

The ride to her home was swift, considering that it was only a few blocks and turns away from their school. It was a two-storey apartment. Tora was quite taken aback when a college looking shirtless guy opened the door.

"Yes?" Ren asked looking at the guy in front of him. He was almost as tall as he is, with spiky lime green hair at the back of this guy stood another male with raven hair, smiling at him.

"What can I do for you?" Ren asked confused as the one with spiky hair observed with the intensity of a predator watching his prey.

"How are you related to Keira?" Tora asked eyes never leaving Ren's.

Seeing the shirtless guy in front of him, he can't help but draw negative thoughts about his teacher.

"Eeh? You mean Keira-neechan? She's my sister. Why? What happened to her?" Ren asked looking at the raven-haired male since he couldn't dare to look straight into the eyes of the other one. They seem like daggers ready to pierce him in the eye. _"Brat!"_ he mentally cursed.

Tora couldn't understand what he was feeling. He somehow felt relieved.

"You see, she's drunk and is already sleeping in the car." Maki answered politely, still smiling, conscious of Tora's now relaxed composure.

"Oh I see," Ren chuckled. As he followed the two males opening the car, revealing his sleeping drunk sister. He almost tripped when he was suddenly blocked from the path, Tora swiftly and easily carried her sister bridal style. He had no choice but to follow Tora's lead to the apartment.

"You can just put her in the couch, I can carry her to her room later," Ren stated as he motioned for the nearest couch in the living room.

" I'd rather not." Tora said as he headed for the stairs.

"Come again?" Ren is now confused and somewhat pissed. _Who does this guy think he is? Barging in here like some kind of prince! hmmmmph!_

"Where's her room?" Tora asked giving him a demanding sideways glance.

"First room on your right."

Tora then climbed the stairs leading to the second floor of the apartment. Opening the door to his right, he immediately saw the single bed near the window and placed her still sleeping teacher gently on the bed.

Tora took in the view of her room. It was just an average bedroom with two windows on each side of the wall. He noticed that there were framed pictures of her hanging on the wall. On the side of her bed near the window is her study table, with books messily stacked as if someone had been reading to and fro, but what caught his attention was the poster-sized sketch posted at the back of her door. It was obviously him, drawn and colored exaggeratedly with his posture drawn so stiff, his right hand over his left holding his chin, his face wearing his signature smirk, emphasizing his very sharp nose. He instantly smirked, mirroring the one in front of him, glancing over the sleeping teacher, he flicked her forehead with his fingers earning a pained groan from her. He chuckled at the sight of her expression, _silly girl!_

Grinning now, he then closed the door and proceeded downstairs.

Sometime later, Maki couldn't help but notice Tora's pleased state. They are now riding his limo towards the Igarashi's mansion.

"You seem pleased." Maki couldn't help but comment on Tora's disposition, earning a stifle of laughter from him.

"Because I am," Tora grinned.

Maki, though wanted to ask more questions refrained himself so as not to pry too much at Tora's private life.

"Maki."

"Yes?"

"I want you to search everything about Keira Matsumoto. Everything, do you understand?"

"Yes."

Maki then excused himself and dialed his phone while Tora, drinking a shot of whiskey, smiled at his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone!

Long time no see! (lol, as if we could see each other)

I know I haven't updated for such a long time and I was kinda sulking since nobody really ask for update but oh well, I just ask myself to do it... So here's a very late update, hope you guys like it, if, you are still there...

 **THE FALL OF IGARASHI**

Chapter 6

Keira woke up to the sun shining through her windows. Her head's heavy with a slight headache and her stomach is growling.

 _"Urghhh, this headache's going to pester me today! How on earth did I acquire this so early in the morning?"_ she groaned as she massaged her temples, discomfort is evident in her drowsy features. She was also feeling as hungry as ever. She decided to go to the kitchen and make something for breakfast when something caught her attention. Standing opposite to her is a scantily clad woman with a lipstick smudge on her right check, with few hairs sticking out and her wavy black hair that almost reach her waist are now in a mess of unruly tangles.

 _"Just what did happen to me?"_ she mentally groaned while facing the mirror. She touched her cheek in attempt to erase the lipstick stains. A few minutes had passed when her eyes widened as the realization hit her.

 _"Oh my god! I did not do, what I think I did last night, right?"_ she suddenly exclaimed as memories of what happened last night flooded her brain.

 _"Crap! I messed up again! I threw up at Tora!"_ Keira cried as the horrible scenario had been replayed in her mind especially the look on Tora's face _. "I threw up at Tora? I threw up at Tora!"_ she giggled then finally laughed at her realization. The look on Tora's face was simply amazing. _"Who would have thought that I could actually scare him like that just by throwing up?"_ and she giggled once more, she couldn't help but find the scenario funny but thought better of it. Tora might be plotting his revenge on her right now, or he could have let it slide as mercy to a drunken teacher.

 _"Well, I guess I need not face such horrendous thoughts now, right? After all, today's still a Sunday! I could just apologize to him tomorrow."_ Keira cheerily muttered to herself as she proceeded to go downstairs.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Igarashi Mansion...**_

Tora had been busy in a phone call with his dad when Maki arrived holding some documents.

"Maki, have you done what I ask you to do?" Tora immediately asked after hanging up.

"Yes, Tora, I've managed to search details about Matsumoto-sensei." Maki responded fixing his glasses as he gave a folder to Tora.

"Good!", Tora managed a nod as he flip open the folder and began reading its contents.

A few minutes had passed but he was not impressed. He had expected something rotten from the teacher that's just hidden so he could exploit that but found nothing. It was actually pretty boring since it only states about her life, her education and other personal information, all the other boring details, no hidden job or whatever juicy dark information he could get. There was none. Her life was completely plain and... boring.

Closing the folder and putting it on his table, he decided he was not interested to meddle in her life anymore. He had far better things to do.

It was already 2:30 in the afternoon when Keira decided to go to the grocery store and buy some needed ration for the week. She also needed to buy another bottle of her favorite shampoo and some napkins since she has expected her period this week. With this in mind, she immediately change clothes and walk towards the market. She had almost reached her destination when her phone rang. It was an unknown number so she hesitantly pick it up?

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Matsumoto, how are you feeling? I am hoping you are fine."

"Ummm, may I know who this is?" Keira was confused, the voice on the other line is familiar but still she couldn't pinpoint who was talking to her.

There was a slight laughter on the other line and Keira wondered who this person could be.

"It's me Tora. I was the one who sent you home last night after you threw up in my suit. So?" Tora chuckled, amused that his teacher wasn't able to recognize his voice.

 _Geez, does he need to remind me of that awful thing?_ Keira mentally slapped her self.

"So?" she replied almost innocently.

"So, I was asking how you are feeling." Tora seemed to be annoyed at the question.

"Oh, I'm doing fine, I slept like a baby last night and well, I had a slight headache this morning but it's gone now. By the way, thanks for being a wonderful **KID** and sending me home, I never thought I could get drunk by that, I was so stupid not to know the difference between a juice and an alcoholic drink. And I'm so sorry for screwing your suit yesterday; I never really intended to do it." Keira felt herself blush. Just this morning she had silently accused Tora to plot revenge on her behavior last night but here he was calling her just to ask how she was doing, of all the things she expected him to do. She was suddenly embarrassed at how she thinks about him.

"It's nothing, besides it wasn't really that expensive. It was only a hundred over a million yen, so there's nothing to worry about it. Anyway, see you tomorrow. I'm glad you're okay. " And the line went dead.

" _What? A hundred over a million? What in the world is that suit?"_ Keira couldn't help but be awed on the amount, but what nags her more was the fact that Tora, whom she viewed as her enemy and whom she thinks has mutual feelings of hate towards her HAD CALLED HER!? Maybe he was just being a gentleman, or he just have some soft spot towards drunk teachers, or maybe she was wrong in thinking the worst about him.

" _Well, I'll just thank him properly tomorrow so I won't be rude to the kindness he had shown._ And with that in mind, Keira happily strode towards the market entrance feeling strangely at peace with herself..


	7. Chapter 7

hi everyone!

I've been inspired lately and I guess I have also been favored with enough time to write so my updates might be frequent for now but then I don't know how long this will last.

However, I know that your reviews are helping me a lot. It's adding fuel to my racing imagination and whenever I read your reviews I'm like "Uh-oh, where's my notebook again?" since I write an outline on the details of every chapter. I'm already a few chapters ahead than this latest update but it still needs a lot of revising and editing. All in all, I'd like to thank my avid readers, both silent, active and reactive who have stayed with me through this fic. And special thanks also to my colleague, **Sharon** , who listened, critiqued, encouraged and suggested so many scenes with me when I just don't have the passion to continue.

Once again, I do not own Tora Igarashi, I just want him for my fantasies.

 **THE FALL OF IGARASHI**

Chapter 7

Tora turned off his phone the moment he realized what he had done. He had called Ms. Matsumoto to inquire about her and it just made him uneasy knowing that he hadn't expected that of himself. This is something that he hadn't done in some time and every pore of his body is anxiously tingling. Considering the fact that he had found her plain and boring a while ago, her, making him call her is something. And that something is making him edgy to the point of hilarity. Anxious enough, he pocketed his phone and tried to decipher his behavior towards the teacher.

He had been feeling a little strange since he saw her in the party the night before and since she obviously needed some assistance due to her drunken state then he had obliged to do so. There should be nothing to fret about since what he did would be done by anyone who happens to see her. The phone call too, was an act of kindness and concern, a gesture anybody would do in order to follow up the person they had helped, not that helping her really matters.

"This is stupid," he silently muttered as he released his breath he'd been unconsciously holding. He had no idea why he'd been so conscious on the way he acts with her when in fact she's nothing but his teacher. Struggling to chase his thoughts away, he decided to drop by his favorite judo master. It would help him unwind and keep unpleasant thoughts away.

Meanwhile, Maki had just returned from his errand. He had been walking along the corridors of the Igarashi mansion when he noticed that the door to Tora's study room is open. He usually strode in knowing full well that Tora is inside, however today, he had been put to an abrupt halt. Tora was there, alright, however it was his expression that stopped Maki in his tracks. Tora had this strange expression on his face. Strange couldn't even describe the emotion he was wearing. For Tora was wearing a solemn yet somewhat weary expression. And Maki knew all too well that Tora doesn't wear out nor get solemn.

 _"Strange indeed,"_ he thought. He vividly remembered how Tora had helped the drunken teacher last night; especially how he'd been close to being protective when a man opened the door to her apartment, turns out it was her brother. Funny though, since Tora hadn't let his guard down however relieved he must felt knowing that he was her brother. He knew, since he'd been close enough and knew Tora much more than anybody else. Seeing Tora release a long sigh, he decided to make his presence known.

"Tora, I already have the documents your father had sent. Will you go over this now or later?" Maki asked as he strolled towards Tora who loosened his tie in attempt to get comfortable.

"Later, I'd like to go to the dojo first, Murata-sensei might need some vicious training with me," Tora said as he strolled off without waiting for Maki's response. Maki automatically followed behind Tora. There they had spent the entire afternoon sweating themselves out at the private training temple.

Monday morning had come too swiftly and was rather eventful. Maki had been somewhat entertained by Tora's odd behavior when Ms. Matsumoto is around. Of course, he would never admit that Tora had been his source of entertainment though.

"Kei-chan, why don't you fold this part so you could show some of your stunning legs?" Ms. Akane, the school nurse motioned as she folded up Keira's skirt along the edges of her waist so that her skirt is now two inches above her knee. The contact made Keira blush as well as the length of her skirt. Ms. Akane, as Keira had discovered, is a beautiful chic woman in her late thirties, engaged to her doctor fiancée and is very much in love. Keira had the pleasure to meet her when she immediately went to the clinic first thing in the morning upon feeling a slight headache. They immediately felt comfortable with each other since then and had been closer this lunch time. They had been chatting awhile ago when the topic had become Keira's empty lovelife. Keira then casually informed her that she had no interest in men yet, since she's busy with her career; however Akane had politely told her to balance her life, and not focus on career only. After a few moments of assessing men in general, they are now discussing about fashion to which Akane pointed that she needs to show some skin in order to make men notice her, giving Keira in return wider options on who to date. Keira doesn't really agree on Akane's point of view however there is also no harm in trying something she hadn't done before. Thus, they proceeded to the clinic so that Akane can show her more tips on how to dress appropriately but fashionably.

"Isn't this much higher? I'm sure the students will think I don't dress like a teacher should," Keira asked as she turns around to inspect herself.

"Honey, I know that you're way of thinking is always anchored on being modest but there's no harm in trying a different dress style. You're skirt is way too long, even the way you do your hair tells me that you're bland and uptight. But you know what, you're not really that. With a little fixing here and there, I'm sure you'll look good without worrying much." Akane explained as she fixed Keira's skirt once more, folded the sleeves in Keira's long sleeve in three-fourths and somehow had rearrange Keira's tight and neat chignon into a relaxed bun, with some loose curls that framed her face.

"There much, much better!" Akane beamed with a smile, making Keira curiously glance at her own reflection in the mirror. She had found herself staring on a more relaxed and refreshed version of herself and couldn't help but agree to Akane's statement.

"You're right! I look much better!" Keira broke into a warm smile. "How did you do that?" Keira asked glancing at Akane who automatically answered "Oh, you already have it in you dear; you just need to show it to the world. Now, be confident and take the world for later on you'll take a pick on guys you can date! Oh, I'm just so excited for you." Akane exclaimed excitedly with stars in her eyes.

"We'll I don't know about taking a pick on guys to date but oh well, I'll try to be confident about it though," Keira said with a slight dread. Truth to be told, she like the reflection she had seen of herself. With her five foot and two inches height and petite frame, she looks sassy but still modest in her now cute-looking skirt and rolled sleeves. Her hair added a refreshed look making her look younger and babyish however she's worried that she might be treated like a normal schoolgirl rather than that of a respected teacher, she had always been mistaken for a highschooler, after all.

The bell for the afternoon session rang, signaling for the start of classes. She immediately waved goodbye to her new friend and headed for class. All her thoughts and inhibitions of her new look disappeared as she clutched her class record, attendance sheet and language book for her next class. She was supposed to have a lesson on the order of objectives today and she made a mental note on the highlight of her lesson, especially since she wanted to integrate a story before the development of the lesson. Silently muttering a tiny prayer, she immediately strolled inside the class.

"Good afternoon, class!" She greeted with a smile. Everyone in the class immediately stood and offered their greetings. After getting the class attendance, she immediately proceeded to begin her lesson. She had been asking the class on their past learning about the order of the adjectives. So far, the class had given correct details on the topic and when Keira ask for an example, many of the male students had raised their hands.

"Yes, Harima?"

"My teacher is wearing a cute, sexy brown skirt." Harima, a tall boy with glasses had openly yet not so innocently stared at her skirt.

"Uhmm, that's good. Who would like to give another sentence that uses the correct order of adjectives? Yes, Rina?"

"Her long, black hair looks amazing."

Correct. Another one? Yes, Theo?

"My favorite teacher looks amazing in her new, shiny, sexy black heels." Theo wink after giving his example.

"Okay, that's good. But I'd like to hear somebody else use another noun, say an animal to be described using the order of adjectives." Keira announced while slightly feeling annoyed. She had been used to the flirty tactics that some boys in her class had openly suggested and thus felt nothing else but plain annoyance and disgust. She had always blamed their flirty nature to their raging and unstable hormones thus making her extend her patience once more just to get going with the lesson.

However this didn't sit well with the Igarashi heir who, together with Maki, was seated at the back of the classroom the entire time. They had requested the principal earlier that they will attend this English class instead of their regular morning schedule due to the urgent meeting they have to attend regarding their upcoming Sports Festival in which the whole school will hold in the next week headed by the Tora. They didn't really have to skip their first period class however to Maki's disappointment, Tora insisted they needed to have the early meeting as if prolonging confrontation to a certain teacher.

Maki's astonishment was barely concealed when he glanced at Tora who had been sitting a little too quietly at his side. To say that Tora is mad is an understatement. Fuming could be the right word, as Maki had realized. However, he could not understand as to what brought Tora to this state. He had been lively a while ago, if teasing and insulting class presidents could count as being lively and not to mention energetic when it comes to the latest update in their upcoming Regional Judo tournament, so what had he been missing that causes Tora's livid state?

"My teacher is a sexy young woman."

Keira wanted to roll her eyes at the remark. This is the last thing she had expected of her class this afternoon to turn out. She had to close her eyes though in order to reign in her temper and mentally prepared a long lecture on their behavior when she heard a slam coming from the opposite end of the room.

There, Tora stood in all his fuming glory, eyeing the last student who had given an example before looking at his teacher.

"Can I also give my example, Ms. Matsumoto?" Tora asked casually though at a glance, one could tell that he's on the edge.

" _Eeeh, why is he here?"_ "Yes, go ahead." Keira congratulated herself for not squeaking. She had no idea why Tora is here, and why he also seemed murderous as of the moment.

"I like people who tend to flirt to a sexy young woman even when it is inappropriate, to die a slow, painful and agonizing death."

"Is that correct, Ms. Matsumoto?"

"Nooo, I mean yes... the order of adjectives that is." Keira felt goosebumps on her neck. She couldn't just fathom what made Tora soo mad as to issue such threat. Surely Tora is upset with something since he had been so good, so concerned of her yesterday. And surely, Tora is not upset with her. Or so she thought.


End file.
